


A Knight's Love

by BunnyHop (HunnyBop)



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBop/pseuds/BunnyHop





	A Knight's Love

Raime trudged through the halls of Drangleic Castle, his defeat hanging over his head like a dark cloud. He had been bested by a travelling knight of all people in the tournament. Velstadt would be severely displeased. He paused to take off his helm and run his fingers through his hair before an idea came to him, he could always retreat to his tower and think over what he would say to the Aegis.

 

Up in his tower, the Fume Knight abandoned his armour, reclined on his bed and picked up a book from the pile beside him. One of his ravens settled on the post and began to preen. Settling back, Raime opened the book. A small blush settled on his cheeks, matching the hungry look in his eyes, this book was one of his favourites. He couldn’t help but imagine him and Velstadt in the book’s setting. He moved the book when he felt the front of his cotton pants tighten… not again. He sighed, eased his pants down and grabbed himself. He groaned and started stroking in long hard strokes. He closed his eyes and thought of Velstadt on the floor in front of him. 

A knock on the door startled Raime before Velstadt stepped in. He grabbed the sheet and threw it over his lap.  
“What the fucking hell Velstadt!” Raime scowled at his brother in arms.  
Velstadt just let out a hearty chuckle “Reading something inappropriate Raime? I can tell by your eyes” Raime threw the book at him, the book hit the blonde knight square in the cheek and dropped to the floor, open on a illustrated page. Raime inwardly groaned as Velstadt stooped to pick up the book.  
“What is this?” Velstadt sounded confused as he flicked through the book, a scarlet blush flooding his cheeks. He stared at Raime “And let me guess, you were jerking off to the book. Not got anyone that can do it for you?”  
Raime’s eyes flashed dangerously “Get out now. I have unfinished business to get to” Velstadt slipped the book into his belt pouch and edged out of the door.

Once Raime was sure he was alone he removed the blanket and gripped himself again, soon his vision whited out as his release took over. He reached out and grabbed a cloth to clean himself off. He better go find Velstadt and explain about the book. He found Velstadt at the bottom of the ladder, his fellow knight looked uncomfortable.

“Come with me Raime, we need to talk” Raime reluctantly followed after as Velstadt lead him to a bedroom. Raime raised a quizzical eyebrow when Velstadt shut the door.  
“What are you doing Velstadt, jealous of the book” He smirked at took a seat on the bed. Velstadt crossed to him “I am deeply worried by the book you were reading, do you not feel confident enough to confess to the man you so clearly desire” Putting his hands on Raime’s knees Velstadt looked into his friend's eyes.  
Raime sighed and wriggled away “ You don’t think it’s disgusting that I lust after a man?” he asked quietly. Velstadt shook his head and straightened up before wrapping the Fume knight in an embrace.

“It, at least, gives me a chance to get a partner, I thought you were crazy for that Nadalia woman” Raime spluttered in shock. His fellow knight was gay like himself, life had just got a whole lot better.  
"I never liked Nadalia, the stuck up cow. Nashandra tried to put us together"  
“So who are you attracted to Vel?” Raime asked with his usual bluntness, he had to know if he even had a chance.  
“Well he has a quirky sense of fashion, a cute smile when he actually smiles, he uses a giant sword” Velstadt sighed happily.  
Raime huffed “So you like that pustule named Sir Alonne”  
Velstadt sighed “And he’s clueless. I’m talking about you Raime” 

Raime choked on thin air “Me, but I lost in the tournament, I thought you’d only want a winner” He sniffed and relaxed against Velstadt’s body feeling the Aegis’s heart beating through his shirt. Velstadt wrapped an arm around him, holding the Fume knight close to his heart  
“Of course, I want you, you’re cute and warm-hearted. Now I know you love me, you think I haven’t noticed you staring at me ?”  
He smiled and placed his hand on top of Raime’s trousers “May I?” 

Raime nodded and gritted his teeth as a hand slipped into his trousers, Velstadt’s grip was firm and rough. He closed his eyes, enjoying the bliss. He let out a small whine when the hand disappeared briefly. It returned once his trousers were on the floor. He briefly opened them to see Velstadt kneeling in front of him.  
“Top off Velstadt, I don’t want to dirty it “ The Aegis complied, his eyes glazed with lust. Once he was finally bare-chested he took his lover into his mouth and began to suck gently. Raime grabbed the sheets as he felt Velstadt’s tongue travel over his hard member.  
“God Velstadt, this is better than anything I could have thought up” Velstadt smiled and gently dragged his teeth upward. For the second time, that day Raime’s vision whited out as his climax hit him with the force of a dragon leaving Velstadt to splutter and swallow as his boyfriend leant back on the bed completely dazed.

 

Velstadt wiped his lips and laid next to Raime “I love you”  
Raime offered a smile, feeling his heart warm as he looked at the Aegis's face “I love you too Vel. You haven’t had any pleasure yet have you?” Velstadt shook his head, a devilish smile on his face.


End file.
